


C'mon let me drive!

by ViaDylann



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis-centric, OT5 Friendship, prompt, tickiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do me a Louis tickling story with all the boys tickling him because he wont let them drive his new Bentley please thank you</p><p>but please make it quite unpleasant for Louis until he gives in at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon let me drive!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesse123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse123456/gifts).



Life was a blast for Louis and he is forever grateful for everything that he has. He never has and would never take anything he has for granted, but something just seemed a bit off.

Everything has started to seem a bit bland to him and he needed something to shake things up a bit. He wasn’t trying to be flashy or anything but he just needed some sort of change. A lot was changing around him and he wanted some way to keep up with everything in some way.

Harry was growing his hair out and showing the world more of his chest. People were starting to look at him more as a man instead of this innocent little boy they had met way back when.

With every day, Zayn got closer to the day he gets married, and he is always missing in action and he was now apparently doing drugs other than weed, which indeed wasn’t true. There was no way to keep up with him all of the time so things, for him, were not so monotonous.

Liam, was showing the world how whipped he was, being with Sofia, though it wasn’t with much. Liam always had something going on.

Niall has had his random peeks into the spotlight, mainly with things related to drinking and/ or partying. He was a happy spirit and a little careless, so there was always that for him. Louis swears the boy never has a similar day to the one before.

This need couldn’t be met with something simple either, no, Louis had to find something big enough.  
So Louis thought.

When he woke up in the mornings, when he ate breakfast and while he took a shower he thought about it. He thought about it so much that while he was walking down the street he had zoned out thinking about some spontaneous way to fill the void and ended up running straight into a pole. That left Louis with a bruise on his forehead and a bloody nose. Lucky for him, there were no paps around. That certainly wouldn’t be a way Louis wanted to be noticed.

It was the day he went out to dinner with a friend when it hit him. They were having a good time, talking and laughing, when Louis turned his view out of the window and caught sight of a happy looking man climbing out of his brand new looking car.  
Something in him clicked then. 

“That’s it!” He shouted, scaring his friend and a few people that were around them in the process.

“What the hell?!” His friend laughed “What are you going on about?”

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about.” He smiled back.

So, the very next day Louis woke up bright and early to head to the car dealership and buy himself a brand new white Bentley Mulsanne. When Louis drove off of the lot he was giddy with excitement and let’s just say that Louis’ void was most definitely filled. He couldn’t get enough of its sleek white interior.

It was like being in heaven.

Louis spent the rest of his day driving around his new car, then went home where he ate dinner then went to bed with a smile on his face. The next morning he was woken abruptly by a voice calling out for him.

“Louis! Whose car is that in the driveway?!” The voice he placed as Zayn’s yelled from down the stairs.

With a smirk on his face, Louis made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Zayn sat on one of the stools.  
“D’y’have someone over?” Zayn asked as he caught sight of the shorter lad.

“Oh no Zaynie, it’s mine.” He said still smiling and taking a seat next to Zayn at the counter. 

“No way that’s yours, Tommo. Seriously, who’s here? Is it a girl?” He interrogated as the smile dropped off of Louis’ face.

Just as Louis went to answer him, Harry came walking in through the front door.  
“Hey, Lads! Whose car is that out front?” He asked

“Lou’s got someone over and I’m trying to find out who it is.” Zayn replied.

“No one’s here y’ Shithead! It’s my car!” Louis said getting a tad annoyed.

“You were serious?” Zayn asked incredulously as Harry’s eyes widened.

Louis just raised his eyebrows in confirmation.

“Can I drive it?” Harry asked.

“No.” Louis laughed out.

Harry pouted as Zayn asked if he could take it out for a spin. 

“After that whole thing of not believing me, you should be the last one asking, Malik.” With that, Louis got up from his spot at the counter and made his way back upstairs to get ready for the day.

When he came back down the stairs, there was a delicious looking breakfast laid out on the table. Louis looked at both of the boys that were stood in the kitchen with suspicious smiles. They just gestured to the table and he sat down and started eating. 

“You’re still not driving my car!” He mumbled with a full mouth as the boys let out a groan. “Good cooking though!” 

Zayn and Harry didn’t let up though, they were kissing major ass all day. They picked up after him and practically treated him like a prince but Louis never gave in.  
The next day, Louis was down stairs in the living room watching a movie with Harry and Zayn, who were both still dying to drive Louis’ new car, when he heard some muffled voices outside. All three of them got up and went outside to see what was going on. They opened the door to find Niall and Liam standing next to Louis’ car. 

“Holy hell.” Niall said as Liam kept staring.

“I know right?’ Said Zayn. 

“Whose is it?” Niall continued.

“Louis' unfortunately." Harry said as he went up to Liam and closed his mouth for him.  
Louis just smiled the whole time, proud to have them ogling at it.

“Why is it unfortunate?” Liam asked as he went up to the car to get a better look at the inside. 

“Because I won’t let anyone drive it.” Louis chuckled. “Now if you’d please get away from it before you have the urge to leave your fingerprints all over the windows! Come inside, we were watching a movie.” Liam pouted but moved away from the car anyway as everyone made their way inside of their shared house.

As they all plopped down on the couch, Louis braced himself for the copious amount of whining and pleading he would no doubt receive for the four boys. And so it came. They tried teaming up on him and even cooked him his favorite dinner. Louis never let up.

It was the end of the night and they had all bombarded Louis trying to annoy him into letting them drive the car.

“I thought you guys would have known better.” Louis said to the four boys standing next to him with confused faces. “Right. I thought you would’ve realized that I would be practically immune to the begging considering the amount of little sisters I have. If I can resist them then I could most definitely resist you four. Anyway, love you guys, goodnight!” Louis explained then walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Once ready but feeling a little parched, Louis made his way down the stairs for a glass of water but stopped when he heard sounds from the kitchen. Unlucky for him, they were whispering too softly for Louis to hear anything. When Louis got into the kitchen, all of the noise stopped and the four boys in there turned to look at Louis as if they were caught red-handed. 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Nothing.” Liam said.

“Is that true, Haz?” He asked the youngest and weakest of the four. 

“Um, we weren’t uh talking- um- yeah. S’true.” He said with his eyes on the floor looking guilty as ever.

“Okay.” Louis smiled as if there was nothing odd going on, then grabbed his water and headed back to his room feeling not the slightest bit worried.  
Louis laid in bed as the boys made their way up to his room. As the door opened up, Louis looked towards it with a question on his face.

 

“Hey, Lou” Harry smiled.

“Hey? What are you guys doing in here?”He asked, truly confused in this situation.

“We just wanted to ask one more time if we could drive your car sometime. Just once!” Liam responded as they surrounded Louis’ bed.

“I already said no.” Louis shrugged.

Niall just laughed. “We thought you might say that.

Before Louis knew it, he was being pinned down on his bed, Harry at his feet and Liam at his arms.

“What are you guys doing?” Louis yelled in confusion.

“We, my dear Louis, are going to tickle you, and we aren’t going to stop unless you agree to let us all take a turn in your car.” Zayn said and he and Niall got ready to start.

“Touch me and I will kick you in the balls!” Louis yelled

“Are you gonna let us drive the car?” Niall asked.

“Fuck no!” Louis responded.

“Sucks for you then.” Zayn said then he and Niall started their assault.

Louis body squirmed all over the bed, trying to get out of Harry and Liam’s hold and away from the fingers on his body.

“Get. The fuck. Off!” Louis yelled in between fits of laughter.

“Are you gonna let us drive the car?” Niall repeated.

“Never!” Louis laughed out in agony.

Zayn and Niall’s fingers moved from Louis ribs in favor of his arm pits and feet, the places they knew were most sensitive for the older boy.

Louis let out a loud shriek and he fought harder against the four boys who were laughing or smiling down at him.

“P-please st-stop!” Louis begged. “H-hurts to laugh s-so much!” He said as his eyes started to water a bit.

“Are you gonna let us drive the car?!” Niall asked a final time.

“Y-yes, just fucking s-stop!!” Louis yelled.

The assaults on his body stopped and his limbs were let go as a chorus of ‘yes’ were yelled and the boys high fived each other and Louis gasped a bit for air.

“Are you quite finished?” Louis asked as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted at them in failure.

“Yeah, Tommo.” Liam said as the started to exit his room, arguing over who gets to go first with the car. 

“You all suck!” Louis yelled after them before turning off his light and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, especially the person who requested that i write this.  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Via


End file.
